Café y Tourette
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Un título de mierda, lo se. Craig soñaba constantemente con dos rubios muy particulares y para poder hacer realidad su fantasía fue a buscar ayuda del más pervertido de South Park. Lemmon! Ménage à trois! TweekxCraigxThomas


_**Kuroi:** Wiii~! Lamento la demora, pero este va para ti **ShinigamiJazzDark89** *3*_

_**Karasu** : Todito hecho por mi ;D okay~ ahi les va_

* * *

><p><strong>Café y Tourette<strong>

Ya era la cuarta vez que despertaba de la misma forma: encarpado y sudoroso. Hace unas cuantas semanas tenía el mismo sueño y siempre cambiaba de intensidad ¿Era lujuria o amor? A veces veía escenas románticas y otras veces más… pornográficas.

Al principio no le parecía extraño soñar con una persona del mismo sexo, pero cuando de una pasaron a ser dos comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Y aunque admitía que sentía una atracción hacia ambos chicos tener una fantasía sexual con esos dos al mismo tiempo era algo extraño… para él.

Al percatarse de la hora se levantó rápidamente y fue a darse una ducha de agua fría para bajar su calor. Apoyó su frente contra la loza en la pared mientras la casi congelada agua recorría su espalda. Salió de la ducha y se vistió como siempre solía hacerlo. Podría considerarse un degenerado o lo que sea pero hoy haría realidad su sueño aunque eso significara que luego debería huir a México y prostituirse para sobrevivir.

Fue sencillo convencer a ambos rubios de ir a su casa después de la escuela. Les dijo que iban a jugar con su nueva Wii ellos y los chicos, obviamente esos chicos (Token, Kevin y Clyde) no irían a ir porque "ocurrió algo inesperado", es decir, Craig no los invitó, solo inventará excusas por la ausencia de cada uno.

Mientras caminaba a la escuela recordó las caritas alegres de esos dos cuando los invitó. Completamente comestibles. De no haber sido por el frío de muerte de esa mañana se notaría el ánimo del "Pequeño Tucker".

Llegó al establecimiento y de inmediato divisó a sus presas. Tweek y Thomas hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. Tucker se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo y entró después que ellos para dirigirse al baño a encontrarse con Kenny, solo ese pervertido era conocedor de sus malévolos planes.

-Hola, Craig ¿Cómo te va?- preguntó el chico de parca naranja al verlo entrar.

-¿Lo tienes, McCormick?- el mencionado sonrió con sorna y buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, luego le estiró un pequeño frasquito con un líquido transparente.

-Aquí tienes, Tucker. Son solo 25 dólares-

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?- preguntó el azabache entregándole la cantidad de dinero ya dicha.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me funcionó a mí y también a Kyle. Es muy efectiva-

-Mm… ¿y qué pasa sí…? Espera… ¿Kyle?-

-Si, con Stan. Según lo que me contó le fue de puta madre-

-Wow, espero que funcione o me devuelves mi dinero-

-Vale, vale. Hehe. Debes contarme como te fue- dijo el rubio antes de salir del baño. Craig contempló por un momento ese frasco de vidrio antes de guardarlo en su mochila. Debería usarlo en el momento preciso.

Se pasó todo el período escolar pensando en que cosas haría con esos dos rubios tan apetecibles. Claro que durante todo el proceso mantuvo una perfecta cara de poker y logró controlar que cierta parte de su anatomía se animara… mucho.

Al tocar el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida rápidamente fue a su casa a preparar lo necesario. Ordenó un poco su habitación e instaló la consola de juego. En unos minutos llegarían los objetivos de su lujuria. Debería aprovechar al máximo ese día puesto que sería único en su vida y sus padres no se llevaban a Ruby consigo a Denver muy seguido para dejarlo solo.

Mientras terminaba de arreglar su cama escuchó el timbre y bajó hecho un rayo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y frente a él estaban Tweek y Thomas, sonrojados por el frío.

-Hola, chicos. Pasen- saludó Tucker haciéndose a un lado -¿Quieren algo de beber?-

-U-un café ¡ack! Estaría bien para, ngh, mí- contestó Tweek con su fiel tic.

-¿Y tu Thomas?-

-¿Yo? Mm… creo que ¡mierda! Un café también ¡ojo culo!-

-Bien, suban. Yo lo llevaré- los rubios sonrieron y partieron escaleras arriba. Craig debía actuar rápido.

Fue a la cocina y encendió la cafetera mientras preparaba dos tazones y un vaso. Sirvió el café y en ambas tazas agregó el líquido incoloro mientras que en el vaso sirvió leche para él. Puso todo en una bandeja y subió a su habitación. Allí estaban sus 'víctimas', buscando donde acomodarse.

Craig dejó la batea en su mesita de noche y encendió la consola para luego entregarle los mandos a los presentes. En eso suena su celular, la saca del bolsillo y se lo lleva a la oreja.

-Aló. Oh! Hola, Token…- estaba fingiendo. Tenía todo fríamente calculado. Había programado la alarma de su celular para aparentar que Token lo llamaba para "decirle que los chicos y él no podrán ir". Salió al pasillo y simuló hablar un poco más. Debería ser creíble sino quería que unos de ellos saliera corriendo. Luego de unos segundos "cuelga" y voltea para abrir la puerta.

-Chico, Token no podrá al carajo…- dejó caer su celular directo al suelo. Ante él estaba la escena que había soñado recientemente. Tweek y Thomas estaban en la cama. El cafeinómano sobre el chico del Tourette, devorándose las bocas mutuamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Esa cosa sí que actuaba rápido.

Ante el estruendoso ruido que se escuchó gracias al seco golpe del aparato contra el piso, ambos rubios se separaron, quedando unidos solo por un hilillo de saliva.

-Oww~ mira quien esta aquí, Thomas, ngh- comentó Tweek apegándose más al cuerpo del contrario.

-Craig, ¿por qué no ¡mierda! Vienes y nos acompañas?- Tucker no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acercó a la cama mientras se deshacía de su gorro. Los rubios se separaron un poco para dejarle espacio al azabache. Este último simplemente se arrodilló en la cabecera del mueble para luego ser abrazado por los dos, uno a cada lado.

Thomas comenzó a lamer sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Craig mientras Tweek mordía su cuello y sobaba su zona íntima. Al carajo, lo tenían dominado pero aún así disfrutaba al máximo de las atenciones que le brindaban esos rubios.

Tucker no se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos bajaban casi sincronizadamente a su entrepierna. Tweek desabrochó el botón del jeans mientras el chico Tourette bajaba el cierre. El azabache se percató de la que hacían y bajó la parte delantera de sus boxers para dejar a la vista su considerable erección.

El par comenzó a lamer el miembro de Craig de arriba abajo, saboreando cada lado de este. El azabache solo jalaba los rubios cabellos de ambos, deleitándose del placer que le otorgaban. Podía ver como de vez en cuando sus lenguas se encontraban y lo excitaba a sobremanera. Solamente gemía de vez en cuando puesto que no sabía que nombre suspirar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera. No se esperaba que los dos siguieran con su trabajo. Moviendo sus lenguas de un lado a otro sin dejar rastro del fluido de Craig. En uno de los movimientos sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse en la punta del pene de Tucker. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, compartiendo el sabor de aquel inigualable líquido.

Tras admirar la escena un rato, el azabache los separó sosteniéndolos por el cabello de la nuca. Contempló aquellos ojos destellantes de un brillo lascivo y lamió los labios de ambos para luego tumbarlos de espaldas al colchón y deshacerse de su remera _**(N/A: o polera o camisa o como sea :P)**_

La camisa de Thomas era fácil de abrir, solo la jalaba hacia un lado y listo. Besaba el pecho del chico Tourette mientras con una mano se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa de Tweek y acariciar su vientre. Sus manos eran ágiles y suaves. Lograban que un simple toque se estremecieran por completo.

Se incorporó un poco para observar esos caritas llenas de lujuria y deseo. Quería probar los labios del par, volvió a sostener las cabezas de ambos y les dio un beso de trío. Mezclando el sabor de sus bocas. Cuando se separó volvió a ver esos ojos llenos de lascividad pidiendo por más. Había llegado el momento de ponerse ingenioso.

Con una seña les indicó a los rubios que volvieran a besarse. Obedecieron. Comenzaron lento y con fingida timidez, para impacientar al azabache. De a poco sus lenguas se entrelazaron y se mordían el labio inferior. Las manos de Tweek recorrían la espalda de Thomas para luego terminar tanteando su bien formado trasero, terminando de bajar sus pantalones. El chico Tourette gimió e imitó al rubio contrario, bajando sus jeans y frotando sus penes con locura.

Los rubios movían sus caderas, llegando a chocar sus pelvis y tanteándose mutuamente el esfínter. Olvidando por un momento que Tucker los observaba mientras se pajeaba como nunca en su vida. Este último no quería correrse en ese momento así que bruscamente atrajo a Tweek hacia él, logrando que su considerable verga quedara entre sus nalgas.

Se movió un poco para luego penetrarlo en casi su totalidad, haciéndole gritar de placer y dolor. El chico paranoico lanzó una mirada a Thomas, quien se acercó a él. Volviendo a frotar sus pollas ahora húmedas.

Craig posó su mano derecha en el trasero del rubio ceniza _**(N/A: No tengo idea cual es el tono exacto :I)**_ e introdujo el dedo índice en su culo, luego lo retiró y lo reemplazó con su dedo medio, intercalándolos hasta que los dos pudieran entrar.

Escuchaba como ambos gemían su nombre y eso le encantaba. Con la mano izquierda alcanzaba a masajear los testículos de ambos y por sobre el hombro de Tweek besaba a Thomas.

El cafeinómano decidió imitar a Craig, introduciéndole dos dedos al trasero del chico frente suyo, moviéndolos en círculos, saboreando el ano de aquel muchacho.

Thomas gemía invadido de la excitación. Sentía esos cuatro dedos dentro de él, pero quería algo más grande. Algo que le revolviera las entrañas y lo hiciera gritar más fuerte. Sin esperar orden alguna hizo que ambos quitaran los dedos de su interior y su puso en cuatro patas. Aguardando a la penetración que llegó casi al instante.

Su culo parecía devorar con hambre ese enorme trozo de carne y Tweek no podía estar más agradecido de estar en esa posición. Disfrutando de la verga de Tucker y penetrando a Thomas. Pudo percibir cuando su pene tocó la próstata de este último, haciéndolo gritar hundido en el placer. Al mismo tiempo, Craig decidió dejar de ser amable con el cafeinómano e introdujo por completo su polla, disfrutando del estremecimiento del contario.

Tucker, tras darle una ruda estocada, se separó de Tweek para obligarlo a adoptar otra posición. Por las caderas sujetó a Thomas y lo acercó más a él y lo empaló con su enorme miembro. Tweek estaba debajo del chico Tourette, teniendo una perfecta visión de la penetración que le hacían, no se percató de que Thomas había comenzado a hacerle sexo oral, ahora comprendía esa posición, era un 69 mezclado con un 24. El cafeinómano lamía y succionaba la polla que estaba en sus manos, sin importarle que los testículos de Craig llegaran a chocar contra su cabeza. Thomas masajeaba las bolas de su amigo y a veces sin querer mordía su miembro por las fuertes embestidas del azabache aunque al rubio parecía no importarle.

Tucker gemía apretando los dientes, dejándose llevar por el placer provocado. Volvió a cambiar de posición, dejando esta vez a Tweek debajo, haciendo la posición del misionero. Thomas se situó sobre la cabeza del cafeinómano con las piernas abiertas. Craig masturbaba al chico Tourette y Tweak se dedicaba a lamerle los genitales y la entrada a su ano.

Era una completa exquisitez esa sensación. Tucker agradecía a los mil dioses que Kenny vendiera a tal buen precio ese afrodisíaco bendito. Embestía con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar hasta el último segundo de su orgasmo.

Derramó su leche al interior de Tweek al mismo tiempo este se venía sobre su vientre y Thomas eyaculaba en su cara. Se dejaron caer los tres en la cama, completamente exhaustos y Tweek aún con algunos rastros de semen que Craig le quitó con la lengua. Este último los cubrió con una manta y se dejó abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, olvidando que cuando los rubios recobraran la conciencia al día siguiente iría a la cárcel o ellos mismos lo matarían.

Sintió como los rayos del sol golpeaban su cara y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Frente a él vio dos figuras apoyadas sobre su pecho desnudo, sonriendo con travesura. A veces se carcajeaban y se chitaban entre sí, como si quisieran evitar despertarlo.

-¿Tweek? ¿Thomas?- murmuró el azabache tallándose un ojo.

-Buenos días, Craig- saludaron al unísono. Sonriendo con total ternura.

-¿Uh? No van a… matarme o algo por el estilo?- preguntó aún somnoliento.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué haríamos ¡ojo culo! Eso, Craig?-

-Ehm… por el café?-

-N-no hemos, ngh, bebido café-

-¿En serio? ¿Y… el que les di anoche?-

-Oh? Ah! Si ¡verga! No lo bebimos, de hecho ¡culo! Sigue allí-

-En serio?-

-¡Agh! Si ¿Por qué preguntas? Ngh-

-Ahm… por nada… olvídenlo-

-A todo esto, ngh, quiero beber uno y ¡ack! Este está helado- comentó bebiendo un poco de la taza en la mesita de noche.

-Eeh… Tweek…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada… iré a prepararles algo- dicho esto Tucker se puso sus pantalones y bajo a la cocina, fantaseando aún con la noche anterior.

-Tweek ¡culo! ¿ocurre algo? ¡mierda!- preguntó Thomas al ver que el otro rubio se abanicaba con su mano.

-Tengo calor, ngh ¿Esa ventana esta abierta?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Me das asco, Karasu, mira que poner un final tan patético y además algo abierto._

_**Karasu:** No es muy diferente a ti ¬¬_

_**Kuroi:** Neeee~ ojalá te haya gustado Jazz-sama, somos un completo moco comparados contigo T^T Aishiteru~!_

_Reviews~? ;-;_


End file.
